Amanda Foreman
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California, USA | Characters = Hannity, Ensign Brackett }} Amanda Foreman is an American actress who played Hannity in 's and the same character (credited as "Ensign Brackett") in 's . She is best known for playing Meghan Rotundi, Felicity's Wiccan college roommate, on the television series Felicity. She also had a recurring role as Carrie Bowman on the spy series Alias and starred as Ivy on the short-lived drama What About Brian. All three of these shows were created and produced by Star Trek s director, J.J. Abrams. Film work Foreman's first film was the 1992 thriller Live Wire, which, like Star Trek, featured Ben Cross in a major role. The film also featured Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest star Tony Plana. That same year, Foreman appeared in the comedy The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them, along with Aaron Lustig and Mitch Ryan. She first worked with J.J. Abrams on the 1992 film Forever Young, which Abrams wrote and executive produced. J.D. Cullum, Eric Pierpoint, and Nicolas Surovy had roles in this film, as well. Foreman's next film was the 1993 thriller Sliver, which also featured Keene Curtis. She then appeared in the 1997 dramatic comedy Breast Men, along with Michael Cavanaugh, Patrick Cronin, Louise Fletcher, Terry O'Quinn, Raphael Sbarge, Pamela Segall, and Heidi Swedberg. Foreman worked with Jeffrey Dean Morgan in the 1997 action comedy Road Kill. She again acted with Morgan in the 2006 film Jam. Foreman's other film credits have included Purgatory Flats (with Jason Brooks and Gregg Henry), Extreme Dating (with Jerry Hardin and Clyde Kusatsu), and Inland Empire (with Ian Abercrombie and Stanley Kamel). Television work Foreman made her television debut in the 1989 TV movie The Preppie Murder, which also featured Diedrich Bader, Thalmus Rasulala, and David Spielberg. She then appeared in the 1992 TV movie Murder Without Motive: The Edmund Perry Story, as did Star Trek: Voyager guest actors Dakin Matthews and Peter Vogt. Foreman starred in Felicity throughout all four seasons of the show, from 1998 through 2002. One of her co-stars on this series was Greg Grunberg, who had a voice-over role in Star Trek. After Felicity ended, J.J. Abrams cast Foreman in the recurring role of Carrie Bowman on Alias. She appeared in eight episodes of the show between 2003 and 2006, working with actors such as Jonathan Banks, Michael Berry, Jr., Larry Cedar, Clifton Collins, Jr., Greg Grunberg, Rachel Nichols, Terry O'Quinn, Ray Proscia, and Jimmie F. Skaggs. She then starred in Abrams' What About Brian during the show's second and final season, which aired from October 2006 through March 2007. In addition to her work with Abrams, Foreman has guest-starred on such shows as To Have & to Hold (which starred Fionnula Flanagan), Nash Bridges (with Cliff DeYoung, Stephanie Niznik, and Scott Trimble), Six Feet Under (with Leon Rippy and Matt Winston), and Unscripted (with Frank Langella, Akiva Goldsman, and Pamela Segall). She also appeared in the pilot for the short-lived series Inconceivable, as did Casey Biggs and Alfre Woodard. Foreman had a supporting role in the 2006 TV movie McBride: Requiem, which starred John Larroquette in the title role. She also appeared in the 2007 movie All I Want for Christmas with Robert Pine. More recently, Foreman has appeared in the medical dramas ER (with Scott Grimes and Leland Orser) and Private Practice. She has a recurring role in the latter as Katie Kent. External links * * Foreman, Amanda Foreman, Amanda